Suicide is one of the leading causes of death among adolescents, and the suicide rate has increased markedly in recent years. However, little information is available regarding developmental course of childrens contemplation of suicide. or of the conditions that place them at risk as they grow older. Offspring of depressed parents have a higher than average probability of developing depression, anxiety disorders, and other problems regulating their emotions. The current report focuses on repeated assessments of suicidal thoughts, plans and attempts in children of clinically depressed and well mothers. A longitudinal research design spanning 8-12 years was used to assess suicidality in a developmental context. Structured diagnostic interviews were administered to two siblings from each family at several time points. This yielded two samples, providing separate cohorts of younger and older children. Maternal suicidal ideation was linked to similar ideation in children and adolescents. Offspring of depressed mothers were the most likely to (1) report suicidal ideation of behavior throughout childhood and adolescence, (2) seriously consider suicide by the time they reached adolescence, and (3) have had persistent thoughts of suicide. Life-time reports of suicidality were associated with the use of internally-focused coping strategies, as well as parental rejection, particularly fathers expressions of scorn. Two-thirds of the husbands of clinically depressed mothers had been diagnosed with anxiety, mood, or substance abuse disorders, indicating the potential role of fathers in childrens suicidal expressions. This research suggests the use of preventive interventions, with children of depressed parents constituting one risk group to be targeted. One approach would be to enhance adaptive coping and problem- solving strategies as a means to decrease suicidality over the course of development.